Fields of Gold
by Black Diamond Darling
Summary: One-shot. A romantic walk in the fields. A first kiss. A bittersweet ending. VD and O.C


**Authors Note:** This is my first fan fiction, so I not only hope that it is enjoyed, but that you don't tell me its complete and utter crap either. This is a one-shot based off of Fields of Gold by Sting. Just something that has been sitting in my head for a while. I'd really appreciate getting some reviews on it.

_Fields of Gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_

It was a crisp September morning, and the first chill was in the air. A young woman stood near a white horse, in the shadow of a castle. She was looking outwards into the fields in the valley just below. Further behind with jet black hair and handsome features lead his mighty black stallion forward towards the shapely brunette. Her hair was up, but a few defiant strands came down to frame her face. The man reached her, and his hand reached out to take her own. She smiled down at their hand, entwined in a lovers embrace, then she moved her gaze upwards into the crystalline eyes of her lover. A warm smile tugged at the ends of his lips as well.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Always, Darling." She replied, a little breathlessly.

They both mounted their horses. As soon as he saw she was ready he began to count downwards, he hit one and she took off, just before he said go. He left not three seconds after she did and it became a rampant race down the gentle curve of the hill, but even with the head start the large stallion he rode soon overtook her mare, and he made it to the fields first. He was laughing in triumph, his head tilted back a bit, gazing towards the colors the setting sun painted the clouds.

"It's not fair!"

"What's not fair, love?"

"You always win. No matter how much I cheat, no matter how many times I catch you off guard. You always win."

"That's not true. You've outmatched me in the most wretched of ways. You've stolen my heart, and I have no possible hope of getting it back," he gazed at her, taking in her reaction to his all too true words.

"Oh, but you have mine. You have no need of yours back, for my heart and yours are one in the same."

"Rather poetic of you, dear, really, however, I'm beginning to wonder if that's true."

"Not this again Vlad-"

"Yes this again! How can I know you love me? You won't even let me kiss you!"

"You don't understand…I-"

"That's where you're wrong. I do understand. I understand what it's like to be hurt. Believe me! I watched my brothers die, I was tortured at the hands of my enemies!"

"And there's the difference! You knew who your enemies were! Mine was disguised, as a loving mentor, not an open traitor! You said you could handle it. You said you could wait until I was ready. Are you going to go back on your promise?"

"No, of course not, forget I mentioned it. It's our day. I'll be heading back to the front soon…Lets not fight."

He dismounted and then came to help her down. She slid into his arms, his hands around her waist. Her breath caressed his face as they held their close position. He led her to a bench at the edge of the field, facing out over the sunset. The golden plants swayed in the breeze behind them as they sat, mesmerized by the rosy pinks, and creamy whites.

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold 

He brushed his hands along the column of her neck, and then proceeded to pull at the net that held her hair. It came out in one tug as her luscious curls cascaded down to her forearms. She turned to look at him, he had never seen her hair down before, and she hoped he would be pleased.

"You are so lovely, don't ever doubt it."

She laughed a mere murmur near disbelief. She turned in his lap to face him and gingerly reached her hand to the gold clasp that held his hair and she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't nearly as long as hers, but it was long as was the fashion. It felt nearly liquid as it slid through her fingers, twisting along her hands, although it was perfectly straight in contrast with her curly. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked right back, no shame, no secrets.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_

He leaned forward slowly, giving her ample time to pull back, knowing full well how terrified she was. How bruised and broken, but she didn't pull back. Just before his lips touched hers she closed her eyes, and he took this as her silent consent.

The kiss started off gradually, a slow waltz, gentle and sweet. She put her arms around his neck, and drew him closer, igniting more passion within him. Their sweet waltz became a tango and his lips moved more rapidly. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth, and she let him. They continued their kiss, giving and taking equally. After what felt like eons, they both pulled away gasping for breath.

"I love you."

"And I you."

They looked around, realizing the sun had set, leaving them in the bluish afterglow, the moment just before utter nightfall. They rose from the bench and headed towards their horses, little did they know, they wouldn't sit here together again.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_

A year passed, and then another, and then several more, and the war still was not over. They only met once after that, on the night they consummated their love. His comrade saw their sin, and committed the ultimate betrayal on next day, after she has left. He was dead, and she mourned the loss of her love. However, she was but a penniless lady, with nothing but a name and a broken heart to offer a husband, and so she married a wealthy petty lord, and bore his heirs. She brought them to the fields just a ride away from her lover's palace to play when they were at court. She did not see his form in the shadows, the way his rapt gaze followed her, but he was there. It felt like a thousand daggers stabbed into his heart at once when he saw the other man's children play where he had once declared his love to her. He saw that she was not unhappy, and so he let it be, ever clinging to the shadows waiting on a love that he could never return to._  
_


End file.
